


【润旭】艰辛的反派之路

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 16





	【润旭】艰辛的反派之路

在悠扬的丝竹声中步入殿堂，礼官拉长了声音唱喏，“一拜天地。”  
两人正要拜，忽然听到外面叮铃哐啷一阵响。旭凤要去看，可是手掌被新娘攥得紧紧的，一动都动不了。  
“我只是出去瞧瞧。”这种怯生生的模样让旭凤怜惜不已，轻拍她手背柔声安抚，但是新娘握住的力道越发大了，红盖头也随着轻轻摇晃。  
旭凤无奈看向坐在上首的荼姚。  
“旭儿放心，母神早就派人去了。”虽然这次成婚仓促了点，但该准备的还是准备得妥妥当当，别说只是小小刺客，就是妖界冥界举国来犯她也不放在眼里。  
只是这新娘……  
荼姚盯着那红衣丽人，总觉得哪里不对。  
说话间就有人来报，说外面的纷乱已经解决了。旭凤正要问什么事，新娘拉住他的手一拽，他猝不及防就身不由己跌了过去。腰间被一条手臂一揽，人就靠在了对方胸膛上。  
唔，这胸……实在太平了些。  
旭凤看似风流，却实在是个连女孩子的手都没拉过的懵懵懂懂一雏凤，虽然脸颊被格得有点疼，虽然心里好奇得跟猫抓似的，但是打死他都问不出口。  
反正拜完堂就入洞房了，这平不平的……嗯，到时候摸一摸不就知道了嘛！  
越想脸越红，简直红得要冒烟。  
就在这发愣的空档，进来禀报的侍卫已经退了出去，婚礼继续。  
一堆繁文缛节下来旭凤脑子就有点懵了，但这还没完，他还要一桌桌去敬酒。魔将们又个个海量，灌得他头重脚轻差点栽倒在地。  
反正大婚嘛，高兴。  
被人扶着进了洞房，关上门，将外面的喧闹人声阻了个干干净净。  
他的新娘安安静静坐在床上，双手交叠放在膝盖，凤冠上严严实实遮着红盖头。  
“外面闹得很，我回来晚了，对不住。”他打了个酒嗝，踉踉跄跄走到床边坐下，中途还撞歪了一张桌子。  
新娘伸手扶了他一把，低声道：“小心。”  
旭凤醉眼迷离，也没注意新娘的声音低得和平时不同，反握了她的手吃吃的笑。  
笑了一会儿猛然想起什么，“对了，要掀红盖头。”  
取了放在桌上的云称过来，手腕有点晃，试了好几次才把盖头挑了起来。  
红色的绸布慢慢掀起，烛光慢慢照进阴影里，果然是个美人。  
只是这个美人吓得他手一抖，云称哐当一声掉了地。  
“你你你……”舌头打结连话也说不好了，旭凤觉得自己在做梦。  
美人笑得像修罗，扳住他肩膀把他压在床上。  
旭凤被吓得狠了，手脚酸软使不出一点力气。  
嘶啦嘶啦，大红喜服被撕成破布。一条条一丝丝散在身体上。  
旭凤的皮肤很白，水润润的像块玉，又像一团软软的雪团子。  
头上凤冠叮铃作响，润玉的眼神像狼。  
旭凤被他看得全身汗毛倒竖，终于想起自己应该反抗。“你你你你怎么……怎么会在这里。”脚跟蹬着被褥往后蹭，不小心噗通一下滚下床。  
“我们拜堂了，这是我们的洞房花烛夜，我不在这里能在哪？”润玉笑眯眯，坐在床上好整以暇的看着他。  
旭凤衣衫不整，带子长长的垂在地上绊得他摔了一跤。一边打着酒嗝往前爬，一边愤怒指责，“这婚礼不作数，我的新娘根本不是你……”  
骂到一半被人拦腰抱起，砰的一声重重摔在床上。  
幔帐落了下来，把一张大床围得密不透风。  
“你再过来，我就用琉璃净火烧你。”  
这句话彻底惹怒了润玉，“烧我？”几下子把旭凤的手缠了个结结实实，然后刷的一下绑在了床头。  
旭凤被他吓懵了，一直对自己百依百顺的兄长竟然变得这么可怕。  
润玉抽出他的发簪，长发如水般洒落下来。旭凤的容貌本就是冠绝六界，现在被酒气一熏更是平添魅惑。  
怒火加上欲火，此刻润玉若还能忍他就把名字倒过来写。  
旭凤一脚蹬过去，脚踝被润玉握住架在肩上。  
他腰部悬起，挺翘的臀在空中轻轻颤抖。  
这种羞耻的姿势让他眼眶发红，“混账润玉，你放肆，你无耻……”可怜旭凤骂人的话实在贫瘠，翻来覆去也就几样。  
坚硬的利器抵住窄缝，旭凤不敢骂了，可怜兮兮的看着润玉。  
他眼中求饶，心中发着狠，暗道等躲过这次劫难，本座一定要抽龙筋扒龙皮，剁成肉酱做成龙肉羹。  
“骂我？”  
润玉握住旭凤膝盖往他胸口压下，旭凤的腰再柔韧也抵不住这样。彤艳的嘴唇呜的一声发出悲鸣，眼泪当场掉了下来。  
压住膝窝的手慢慢往下，重重抚过柔嫩的大腿内侧，最后一把抓住挺翘的臀瓣。  
旭凤身子一颤，挣扎着想逃开，可是握住臀瓣的手是那么有力，肉浪一波波从指缝中溢出，被对方抓揉着把玩。  
旭凤一直是天之骄子，怎么能忍受自己被别人这么玩弄。气愤之下也顾不得伪装了，当场破口大骂起来。  
他越骂，润玉就越兴奋，“不听话的小孩一定要狠狠教训。”  
掰开饱满的臀缝，粗硬得吓人的肉刃破开紧致的穴口长驱直入。  
“疼！”旭凤身子猛的一弹，像离岸的鱼儿不停挣扎。  
可是他的臀被握得牢牢的，手掌的挤压带动甬道张缩，肉壁更深的压迫着深埋体内的利器。被破开，被贯穿，在抽出时带出一点媚肉，然后在甬道尚未合起时又狠狠插了进去。  
旭凤不停叫痛，泪珠从大大睁开的凤眼里滚落，像珍珠一样落在床上。  
他不知道自己现在这副样子有多脆弱性感，也不知道他的挣扎只会将男人的施虐欲撩得更高，他只想逃开这种折磨，让自己不再这么痛。  
股间一片泥泞，雪白的臀瓣被撞得通红，可怜兮兮的臀瓣被抓出道道青紫。  
这些当然还不够，男人握住他的腰，把他更深的拉到自己胯下。  
粗大的肉刃一下撞到最深处，重重碾压在一块媚肉上。  
旭凤只觉得一股电流从那不知名的地方向四周弥散开去，他的尾椎不停颤抖，肉壁剧烈抽搐，体内仿佛黏黏的喷出了一股东西。那种快慰让他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，他尖叫着哭泣，雾蒙蒙的眼中全是泪。  
润玉知道他高潮了，他小幅度的持续不停的撞在那处敏感点上。肉壁夹得很紧，像婴儿小口似的啜着他的肉刃，旋转着碾压，耳边旭凤的哭叫声就是世上最美妙的乐曲。  
“不行，放开……”被绑住的手不停扭动，刚刚达到高潮的身体怎么禁得住这种折磨，旭凤觉得自己要死了。  
“你是第一次。”润玉在耳边说着要命的情话，“兄长教你怎么享受极乐的滋味。”  
指尖一划，绑住手腕的绸带立刻断裂，旭凤软绵绵瘫在润玉身下，别说琉璃净火，就是连一根手指都动不了一下。  
润玉将他翻转过来跪在床上，“握住这里。”拉起他无力的手搭在床头。  
旭凤浑浑噩噩，什么都不知道。  
忽然腰部被人往后一拉，那根刚刚退到穴口的利刃重重刺了进去。粗粝的毛发扎在敏感的臀缝间，两人的距离从未如此近过。  
旭凤连哭都哭不出来，手指紧紧抓住床头，手臂上肌肉隆起，肩胛拉开，腰肢紧绷如弓弦。  
润玉撞到深处，再缓缓抽出，然后再用力撞进去。  
紧致的甬道终于被肏开，被蹂躏得狠了的媚肉终于学会怎么享受。淋漓的黏液喷在了粗大的顶冠上，同时前端的性器也达到了高潮。  
旭凤的嘴角流着涎液，眼睛因为流泪太多变得刺痛。  
可是这场让他欲仙欲死的情事还没完，润玉掐住他再度勃起的阳具，舌尖舔过他后颈，将滚落的汗珠一颗颗吮去，“你不是喜欢说长兄如父吗？不是把我当爹看吗？”  
旭凤完全不知道他在说什么，“放开，放开。”他好难受，想射。  
“那就叫我爹。”另一只手啪的一下打在他的臀上，臀瓣还在颤抖，体内的肉刃又重重撞在敏感的花心上。甬道用力抽搐着，却挡不住那根放肆又粗暴的东西。身体被玩弄得淫水连连，又痛又爽。  
旭凤哭喊着挣扎，可是每一次总是被更深的拖进情欲的深渊。他的大脑一片迷茫，在前段被掐住的情况下被硬生生玩弄到了高潮，欲液淅淅沥沥滴落下来，后方被肏得红艳的穴口也喷出了大量淫液。  
被褥全都湿了，旭凤被抱坐在了润玉膝上，他的身体已经软成了一滩春水，头无力的靠在对方肩上。  
“放过我，放过……”朦胧中感觉身体再度被抬起，他怕了，真的怕了。“兄长！”手指颤抖，眼眸失去了焦距。  
硕大的顶端已经抽出了穴口，挨挨擦擦的在窄缝里摩挲，预示着下一次更暴虐的惩罚。  
“不要，不……”看着男人嘴边的笑，他忽然想到了什么，“爹。”这个羞耻的称呼让身体掠过一阵战栗，他竟然兴奋了。  
“再叫。”肉刃压在穴上，润玉的双眸变成竖瞳。  
“爹！呜……”  
“好孩子。”湿漉漉的臀瓣被狠狠掰开，润玉将整个性器全部塞入了旭凤身体里。  
仿佛瞬间被人贯穿的剧烈刺激让旭凤浑身颤抖，后穴痉挛着夹紧身体里的阳具，嘴唇微张，吐出一点舌尖说不出话。  
可惜润玉并没有给他缓神的时间，双腿变成龙尾，缠住旭凤的身体拎起来，再松开。  
只消数次，旭凤就被他操弄得哭喊着求饶呻吟，早就泥泞不堪的穴口被巨大的龙根一次次撑开，大量淫液被红嫩的甬道挤出，顺着雪白的大腿流在龙尾上。  
“爹，兄长。”他胡乱的叫着，双腿大大张开露出最脆弱的地方，“够了，我受不了了，求求你饶了我。”  
“还不行。”润玉咬住他的耳垂，竖瞳发出金色的光芒，“今天是我们的洞房花烛夜，旭儿，你得用这里好好满足我。”  
旭凤摇着头，忽然感受到什么猛的睁大了眼，“不行，那里不行！兄长。”他凄厉的叫着，手指是润玉的背上挠出深深的红痕，可是他越挣扎，男人的就越兴奋。  
另一根阳具缓缓撑开已经薄嫩得快要裂开的穴口，然后缓缓插了进去。  
“痛，好痛。”痛和快感交织在一起，旭凤觉得这具身体已经不是自己的了。  
龙缠着新郎，施意享受着这具美妙的身体。  
旭凤晕倒了再清醒，清醒了再晕倒，嗓子哭喊到叫不出来，眼睛刺痛得流不出泪。这是他的洞房花烛夜，一辈子都无法忘掉的洞房花烛夜。  
醒来的时候全身都在嘎吱作响，仿佛被十几只妖兽一起踩过。  
想到那场噩梦般的洞房花烛夜还是心有余悸，躲在被窝里先用目光打探，看到房中没有润玉才敢慢慢爬起来。  
被子滑落，手臂上青青紫紫没有一块好肉。手臂都这样，身体其他部位更加惨不忍睹，该死的润玉，你是属狗的吗？  
“夜神呢？”  
“启禀陛下，大殿说陛下醒来一定肚饿，亲自给您准备药膳去了。”  
旭凤怔住，“什么药膳，本座从来不吃那玩意儿。”  
仙侍一脸羡慕，“大殿说陛下身子虚弱，为免将来孕育辛苦，现在就要每天服用药膳调理好身体。”  
“放肆。”旭凤想砸东西，可是左右看看没东西好砸，只能把手边的枕头往地上砸，“本座是天帝，他才是天后，要生也该他生！”  
仙侍跪了一地不敢出声。  
旭凤仙法一施给自己穿戴整齐，除了腰有点酸屁股有点痛，又是风流倜傥一只凤。  
“陛下要去哪儿，倘若夜神回来问起……”  
旭凤冷笑，“本座爱去哪儿就去哪儿，他要是问起就说本座去凡间找美人儿耍乐去了。他要是敢多说一句，本座就休了他，再纳三千后宫。”  
话音落，霞光起，一只五彩斑斓的神鸟振翅飞起，眨眼没入云霄。  



End file.
